Kingdom of Guilddon
History (Pre-War) Ruled by Queen Mercy. Much power is held by the many merchant Guildmasters. It is commonplace for a King or Queen of Guilddon to take a spouse from amongst the merchant families. In theory, any Guildmaster may take a seat on the Royal Council, although for reasons of courtesy, most only do so on invitation. Still others may not be interested. Queen Mercy herself has postponed marriage by claiming a religious vow of chastity. She keeps close connections with the illegal yet powerful Thieves’ Guild, and herself speaks Thieves’ Cant. Guilds (War of the Philosopher-Kings) * Alchemist’s Guild: Alchemists and apothecaries, led by Tristan Siorus. A secretive and well-educated Guildmaster, Tristan Siorus works closely with the crown and echews open politicking. He has ambitions to be King, though he keeps them private. He is a permanent member of the Royal Council. He is allied with Korbin Bhaltair, and a rival of Quintan Rowley and Evander Arwyn. * Armorer’s Guild: Armorers, locksmiths, and finesmiths, led by Lance Mallory. A warlike Guildmaster, Lance Mallory has close ties with the army and has a reputation for strong-arming and intimidating his rivals. He is widely disliked, and flaunts a naked ambition for the throne. He often comes uninvited to the Royal Council, where he is tolerated. He has no allies or enemies. * Brewer’s Guild: Brewers, distillers, and vintners, led by Ardal Govannon. A charismatic Guildmaster from an old and wealthy family, Ardal Govannon has connections among tavern-keepers, thieves, brothel-owners, and drug dealers. He actively courts Queen Mercy. He is allied with Ilar Goronwy and Morcant Cotterill, and a rival of Athol Haywood, Marston Glaw, and Julius Gage. * Calligrapher’s Guild: Calligraphers, scribes, and scriveners, led by Dex Parthalan. A professional and erudite Guildmaster who presides well over a niche industry. He courts Queen Mercy. He is often invited to the Royal Council. He is allied with Korbin Bhaltair and Doran Stone. * Carpenter’s Guild: Carpenters, roofers, and plasterers, led by Ilar Goronwy. Once considered the most powerful Guildmaster, Ilar Goronwy lost a vast portion of his fortune when Guildhall burnt down, particularly through insurance claims. Nonetheless, he has been an important part of the rebuilding process, and his connections and contingencies have been enough to keep him in a place of power and influence. He is considered a compromise candidate for the crown. He is allied with Ardal Govannon, Reese Gowden, and Jett Sutherland. He has no rivals. * Cartographer’s Guild: Cartographers, surveyors, and chart-makers, led by Kane Thorley. A Guildmaster more interested in adventuring then business, Kane Thorley spends almost no time in the country, much less the capital. He has no interest in the crown. He is allied with Farlan Tranter and Thane Sackville. He has no rivals. * Cobbler’s Guild: Cobblers and shoemakers, led by Jett Sutherland. An unlikable Guildmaster who burned his bridges with his allies, and inherited an already failing business. He is considered a joke amongst the other Guildmasters. He courts Queen Mercy more out of desperation then anything else, knowing that becoming King is his own chance to any kind of power. He often comes uninvited to the Royal Council, and is ignored. He is allied with Ilar Goronwy and Evander Arwyn. He is rivals with Julius Gage and Orval Royce. * Cook’s Guild: Cooks and bakers, led by Averill Trengove. An indifferent Guildmaster, Averill Trengove’s fortunes have suffered through his own incompetence and inattention. He is an amiable figure, seen rightly by other Guildmaster’s as posing no threat. He does not even pretend to court Queen Mercy. He is allied with Marston Glaw. He has no rivals. * Glassblower’s Guild: Glassblowers and glaziers, led by Reese Cowden. A Guildmaster known for his grasping and unscrupulous nature, Reese Cowden’s power comes more through blackmail, intrigue, and financial malfeasance then through his business, which he does not seem to care much about. He prefers to be a power behind the throne then to take the throne for himself. He is a permanent member of the Royal Council. He is allied with Ilar Goronwy. He has no rivals. * Jeweler’s Guild: Jewelers and gemcutters, led by Doran Stone. A wealthy Guildmaster from an old family, Doran Stone’s guild was recently commissioned to make Queen Mercy’s crown. His family owns and has stakes in mines across the country, and sells shares of them for a great profit. It is said that Doran Stone has crafted a second crown, one for himself, and he is considered one of the favorites for a husband for Queen Mercy. He is often invited to the Royal Council. He is allied with Morcant Cotterill and Dex Parthalan. He has no rivals. * Leatherworker’s Guild: Leatherworkers, skinners, and tanners, led by Farran Tranter. A gruff and distant Guildmaster, Farran Tranter is looked down upon for the seemingly crude nature of his work. He cares more about his family then politics, and does not court Queen Mercy. He is allied with Kane Thorley and Julius Gage. He is rivals with Athol Haywood. * Mason’s Guild: Masons and stonecutters, led by Evander Arwyn. A shrewd and ruthless Guildmaster that grew very wealthy after much of Guildhall was destroyed by fire. Evander Arwyn rebuild the entire city with stone, in many cases on credit. Huge swathes of the population owe him money, insurance on their homes, or rent, and the crown itself is in debt to him. For this, he has many enemies. He has no interest in marrying Queen Mercy, for he would rather have the crown be in debt to him instead of being King himself. He is a permanent member of the Royal Council. He is allied with Jett Sutherland. He is rivals with Marston Glaw, Tristan Siorus, and Orval Royce. * Painter’s Guild: Painters, limners, and sign-makers, led by Forrest Bell. Despite his ambition, Forrest Bell is the Guildmaster of a business not known for being particularly lucrative. He often plays second-fiddle to more powerful Guildmasters. He courts Queen Mercy. He is allied with Orval Royce. * Potter’s Guild: Potters and tile-makers, led by Quinlan Rowley. An old and cunning Guildmaster who benefited from the fire that destroyed Guildhall. He has ties with many other Guilds and too many vested interests prevent him from significant financial loss. He claims no interest in marrying Queen Mercy, but many doubt this truth of his words. He is sometimes invited to the Royal Council. He is a rival of Tristan Siorus. * Shipwright’s Guild: Shipwrights and sailmakers, led by Orval Royce. A respectable Guildmaster from an old family, Orval Royce has close ties to the navy. He relies much on old money, and is not the most astute businessman, though he does carry influence. He does not actively court Queen Mercy, but is considered a contender for the throne nonetheless. He is a permanent member of the Royal Council. He is allied with Forrest Bell and Korbin Bhaltair. He is rivals with Jett Sutherland, Evander Arwyn, and Morcant Cotterill. * Smith’s Guild: Smiths and metal-forgers, led by Morcant Cotterill. A Guildmaster with close ties to the army, Morcant Cotterill has largely been outmaneuvered politically, and has little influence outside his own sphere. He does not court Queen Mercy. He is allied with Doran Stone and Ardal Govannon. He is rivals with Orval Royce. * Tinker’s Guild: Tinkers, pewterers, and casters, led by Athol Haywood. An older Guildmaster, Athol Haywood is looking towards retirement, and trying to make peace between his warring sons. He does not court Queen Mercy. He has no allies. He is a rival of Ardal Govannon, Farran Tranter, and Thane Sackville. * Wagon-maker’s Guild: Wagon-makers and wheelwrights, led by Korbin Bhaltair. A largely absent Guildmaster, Korbin Bhaltair’s interests lie outside the capital, giving him little influence. He does not court Queen Mercy. He is allied with Tristan Siorus, Dex Parthalan, and Orval Royce. He has no enemies. * Weaver’s Guild: Weavers and dyers, led by Marston Glaw. A greedy and nakedly ruthless Guildmaster, Marston Glaw fancies himself a greater politician and businessman than he actually is. He courts Queen Mercy. He occasionally comes uninvited to the Royal Council, where he is humored. He is allied with Averill Trengove and Thane Sackville. He is rivals with Evander Arwyn and Ardan Govannon. * Woodcarver’s Guild: Woodcarvers, coopers, and bowyers, led by Julius Gage. An ambitious Guildmaster, Julius Gage runs a tight ship and has a loyal and skilled staff. He has no interest in marrying Queen Mercy. He is allies with Farran Tranter. He is rivals with Jett Sutherland and Ardal Govannon. The Twenty-First Guild: Thieves’ Guild: Pirates, smugglers, and thieves, led by Thane Sackville. Once the quartermaster on a pirate ship, Thane Sackville is a treacherous and greedy figure hated by his subordinates. He prefers to play politics, having elevated himself as a key ally of the Queen. Though he knows it would be disastrous if he married the Queen, the prospect amuses him. He is allied with Kane Thorley and Marston Glaw. He is rivals with Athol Haywood. Reich Colony The last free monarch of Guilddon was king Ilar Goronwy, a short-lived who surrendered to the forces of the Reich. Guilddon was permitted to maintain its Guilds and its monarchy, so long as it obeyed the ordered of the Office of the Gauletier. In practice, the Gauletier of Guilddon maintains an unusually heavy hand on the maritime kingdom, enforcing heavy tariffs should Guilddon purchase goods from any nation not constituted within the Reich. The guilds are too fractious to maintain a unified opposition, and the monarch is nothing more than a figurehead. Cities * Guildhall * Saint-Blackhampton Kings * Diggory I * Franklyn I * Archer I * Michael I * Diggory II * Peter I * Franklyn II * Montague I * Alyse I * Mercy I * Diggory III * Randall I * Peter II * Nathaniel I * Rayner I * Mercy II * Peter III * Diggory IV * Randall II * Darion I * Darion II * Diggory V * Nathaniel II * Alyse II * Rayner II * Mercy III * Diggory VI * Leonard I * Mathilda I * Darion III * Rayner III * Corey I * Leonard II * Delmar I * Rayner IV * Morton I * Delmar II * Randall III * Rayner V * Elizabeth I * Quinlan I * Mercy IV * Ilar I * Caerwyn I * Talfryn I Gods The people of Guilddon worship their own pantheon, in particular their patron god Lugh, the deity of commerce. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Lugh. Category:Countries Category:Shield Campaign